


Family Matters

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Avenger AU - Fandom, Avengers Alternate Universe - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), mafia AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Love Story, Mafia AU, Multi, Other, Rival Relationship, Rivals, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: Steve takes you to visit his family on the occasion of his nephew’s wedding.  Family history comes to light, which will live you both in situation where you might have to choose family over your own heart.





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Mobster!AU: I thought I knew you but turns out you’re part of the biggest Mob in town, and I don’t know how to tell you that I’ve been keeping a secret as well; I’m part of your rival mob.
> 
> I'm Updating my ao3 finally. Due to Tumblr change in policy it's better to back up my work. I have way too many stories to be posted here, so stay tuned.   
> As always Thanks for reading.

“So tell me about your family” you asked Steve

While you both adjusted yourselves in first-class seats, the plane made its way on the runway.

Steve new you were trying to distract yourself from take-off, he knew you hated flying. So he obliged.

“Well, what do you want to know?” Steve asked with amusement knowing your answer full well.

“Everything” you said

“Well we are four siblings, as you know” Steve said

“Anthony is the eldest, then me, then the twins Natasha & Clinton” Steve continued

“We have an estate in long island where my mother ‘Sarah’, lives with Anthony & his wife Virginia and their twins Wanda & Pietro”

“Rest of us have our own living area in the estate itself, But the twins prefer staying at the tower in New York, they are wild and like to live out of mother’s watchful eye” he shakes his head

“What’s your mother like?” you asked

“Like everyone else’s mother” Steve said “Overbearing, overly protective, way too involved in her children & now grandchildren, sometimes I wonder how ‘Pepper’ Ohh, by the way that’s Anthony’s pet name for his wife” he chuckled

“Don’t know how she handles mother but she is great” Steve said fondly “She knows mother means well”

You were nervous meeting his family for the first time that to for such a big occasion. It was Steve’s nephew, Peter’s wedding for which you were flying back home.

Peter was result of Anthony’s wild teenage but after his mother had found out that the he got his girlfriend pregnant she not only took the girl in, but did everything in her power to make things right for the girl & her unborn grandchild. Sadly Peter’s mother didn’t survive child birth despite best medical care.  

Pepper was Anthony’s assistant when he finally took over family’s business, romance flourished and rest was history.

It’s been a year since you started dating. Steve has already met your father since he too lives in Europe where you & Steve are studying arts.

You were planning to become becoming successful art curator & trader & ‘Steve’ as sketch artist. It was romance bound to happen.

When news of the wedding came Steve couldn’t content his excitement to take you home to his family and introduce you to everyone.

You were overwhelmed by the thought of such big family, you were only child & your parents’ marriage lasted for short period of time.

Your mother came back to states but your grandfather worried that you his only living heir might be in danger due to his rivals. So you were kept hidden from his world with living with your father.

After the wedding you were going to take him to meet your family which consisted of your grandfather, two uncles both of whom were still unmarried, although elder one was in relationship with two people still with no child & your mother never remarried.

So you were left with no siblings, half or otherwise, no cosines either from sides.

Idea of large happy family made you giddy. You pictured yourself sitting across long dining table filled with chatter and laughter.

You had particularly avoided subject or rather background of your family as you didn’t want Steve running the other way once he found out the truth.

In real, under the pretense of transportation & oil refinery business, your grandfather was head of one of the five mafia families of New York tri-state area.

From what you had heard Steve’s family was one of the respected families of New York which owned large chain of hotels, and some investments in new technology invention companies.

They also owned some hospitals which did lot of charity work via “Grant Foundation” founded in Steve’s father memory. From what you had heard from Steve, Grant or Roger senior was a family man & never turned anyone away who came to him for help. He was respected member of society.

When you were about to land, Steve caressed your face “Wake up sweetheart”

“We are about to land” he informed you

“hmmm” you lips curved up when he pecked them gently with his.

Once landed, you claimed your baggage but Steve stopped you from exiting the door.

“Our ride will be waiting in the basement come” he informed

You just followed him. Once in basement, you saw three heavily guarded & tinted glass SUV’s parked with lot of armed people who looked lot like bodyguards. You just didn’t understand the purpose but decided against asking.

Sensing your confusion Steve said, “Anthony worries for familie’s safety, nothing to worry about”

You just nodded as two tall men approached you. By the looks of it they were armed too but their body language was much more relaxed.

“Stevie” one of the men called

“Hey Sammy” Steve smiled & embraced the man from looks of it they were really good friends.

“and you must be beautiful y/n” Sam as you learnt his name kissed back of your hand making you blush.

“Stevie, you lied to us” Sam accused “She is far more beautiful, camera didn’t do justice to her”

Steve just laughed at his friends antics.

“If you are done flirting may I be introduced? And hug my friend too?” the other man asked.

He was of same built but little more intimidating in his appearance.

“Hey Buck” Steve greeted with same warmth

“Hey Punk good to see you” Bucky said as he engulfed Steve in tight hug

“Hi I’m James but you can call me, Bucky” he said as he turned to you

“Hi” is all you managed to choke out.

“Ok, let’s get you lovebirds home” he informed you

“Yes, your mama is eagerly waiting for you” Sam added

Steve just nodded and guided you as two other men took hold of your luggage.

Once in car, you just enjoyed the friendly banter between the three men who happened to be childhood friends. They all grew up in same neighborhood.  

Jet lag was catching up to you so with exhaustion you were barely able to make out where you were headed. Once again Steve gently woke you up when you were at his estates gates.

When you opened your eyes, you saw gates were heavily guarded with armed men as well. You didn’t understand all the fuss but chose to ignore it.

But something one of the men at the gates said, that caught your attention.

“Mr. Stark is waiting for you & your party, in the garden Mr. Barnes” he informed.

Bucky just nodded as he guided the car towards the destination.

“Stark?” you asked

Steve just gave you puzzled look. Sure he had avoided informing you that his brother or rather half-brother was head of one of “New York’s” five mafia families. He wished you wouldn’t recognize that name but you did.

“Your brother is Tony Stark?” you asked Steve

Your question left two front seat occupants as confused as you were but they rearranged their expressions immediately.

“ _ **Yes**_ ” was the only response came from Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Show me some love. First time writing Mafia AU. Tell me if you’re enjoying my writing. is it any good or bad. Would love to hear from you. xoxo :)


End file.
